Suck it Up, Cinderella
by crazycats161616
Summary: Percy is a slave to his step father and step brothers, and Princess Annabeth is being forced to marry. Will a few chance encounters and a magnificent ball bring these poor unfortunate souls together? Rated T for a bit of swearing. Flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**New story folks. Just testing the waters with a new chapter. Flames are welcome. After all, I couldn't cook marshmallows without flames, could I? Feel free to tell me I'm a horrible little freak who doesn't belong on fanfiction. I BASK IN YOUR CRITICISM! BWAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done now. Sorry 'bout that.**

There was once a beautiful princess named Annabeth who lived in the village of Nikkolene. She was being forced to marry. It was awful.

In the village of Nikkolene, there was also this dude named Percy who was a slave in his own home to his step-father and step-brothers. It was fricking hell.

* * *

Percy Jackson was fast asleep, dreaming a horrible dream.

"Mom…Mom…Mom, wake up…Mom…Mom…"

He was seven in this dream. Had it really been so long ago?

"Mom…Mom…"

He knelt next to a small bed, shaking a limp young lady. She looked about twenty-two.

"Mom…wake up…Mom…"

Tears were falling from his big green eyes. His voice was choked and upset.

"Mom…"

His mother was dead. She was never coming back. Never. His mom was dead.

HIS MOM WAS DEAD.

Now all he and his little sister had left were Gabe, Bart, and Joey, and, even at the innocent age of seven, he could tell that that wasn't exactly something to be thankful for.

Suddenly, the door blasted open, and balding, ugly, fat old Gabe burst in, a weeping Ariadne under his flabby arms. "C'mere, ya little punk."

"MOM!"

Percy's eyes flew open. Sun filtered through the ragged cloth that covered the window in the little barn. His cruddy hay bale bed was soaking in sweat. He could hear people screaming his name from inside the house.

It looked like was time to start another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

"Stepmother, please! I most certainly do NOT wish to be wed, especially to a foul mouthed, unseemly, ill-mannered tub of guts like Prince Ethan!" Annabeth was, as you can see, pretty upset with her marriage situation.** (A/N Oh Ethan, my love! I just needed an original antagonist! Please forgive me!)**

"Annabeth Amelia Chase, you will marry Prince Ethan Nakamura if it is the last thing I do! And please, do not raise your voice! My darling poodles are sleeping!" Queen Helena shouted at the top of her lungs. **(A/N Heh heh, hypocrisy) **Of course, Annabeth knew that the poodles were in the nursery playing with her little stepbrothers, Matthew and Bobby. Her stepmother was just being weird. Well, actually, her stepmother was always pretty weird.

Annabeth started to shout desperately. "Stepmother, if you don't cancel then engagement _right _now, I…I'll…I'll run away!" Her flustered promise flew out before she could think of the consequences.

"You'll do no such thing! You're royalty! You wouldn't last a day out there. Besides, you're too cowardly to hold such a condemning threat. And didn't I tell you not to raise your voice?" Helena still wouldn't back down. Annabeth just kept getting angrier and angrier. She was about to explode.

"YOU HORRIBLE WOMAN! HOW DO YOU LIVE WITH THE WEIGHT OF A HEART OF STONE?!" Annabeth's face was scarlet and her chest was thrown out in unintentional defiance.

"Silence! Why, I should have you birched! You thankless child, to your room! And you'll be without you're supper. I hope you starve!" Annabeth stomped upstairs to her room in overflowing rage, complete with balled fists and distorted facial expression. "Stepmother thinks I can't keep a promise, does she? Well, I'll show her." She pushed aside her attendants and blew through her doors, with just enough sanity left to lock them behind her as she threw open the window. Tearing off her dress and underthings, she monkeyed down the ivy, through the courtyard, and over the palace walls, stark naked, already past the verge of her escape. She'd done it. She was really running away.

**Alright, peeps, here's where it gets good. **

**This story is set in a half Elizabethan half Fairy Tale time period. I did a report on Queen Elizabeth I, so I'm pretty down on the vocab. If you don't know what something means, just look it up on **

**Love ya!**

**-Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I watched in horror as Gabe beat the shit out of my ten-year-old sister. I just walked into the room and I'm greeted with my sibling being abused by a would-be-hobo-if-it-weren't-for-my-job-at-the-pala ce.

"STOP!"

Gabe gives me a greasy smile. "What, this?" he said as he punched the small of her back, causing her to fall to the ground. I rushed over and swept her up, screaming at Gabe.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ARIADNE AGAIN, OR I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE!" I cradled her small, malnourished body as she curled fearfully in my strong arms. I ran out of the house before he could say anything else, set on returning my little sister to the barn where I could put some cream I swiped on her cuts and bruises.

"Ree-ree," I whispered, "Ree-ree, are you alright?" She moaned painfully and twisted herself around in my hold. "We're almost to the barn, Ree. You'll be ok. You'll be ok. You'll be ok." I kept whispering encouragement into her ear. She'd been in worse condition before, but she was still in pretty bad shape.

I burst through the barn doors and, by sheer willpower, managed to get both her and me up the ladder and into the loft where our hay bale beds and secret stash of swiped objects were.

I laid her battered form on the hay bale she slept on, piling both our thin blankets underneath her. Her frame was so feminine and fragile; her freckled face much too beautiful for her age. Her slightly curled raven hair was almost identical to mine, while her copper-colored eyes were a perfect contrast from my ocean green. Her long eyelashes touched her eyebrows. She would surely catch the eyes of every man once she got older.

I love my little sister.

Ariadne was a scullery maid at the palace, and the deputy, Mrs. Fadget, was a nightmare, working her and her friend Ellie to death every day. **(A/N: That's a reference from something. If you can tell me in a PM what it's from, you'll receive two small spoilers for my chaos fic)** I, however, was a sort of gopher, running around doing things for people. My job stretched from dishwashing to fixing broken equipment to feeding the princess' royal owl (not while she was there, of course). I was given the opportunity to swipe food almost constantly, and therefore often fared better than Ariadne did. I felt so bad for her. Sometimes, though, I would be fortunate enough to get scraps, and I would save about ¾ of it for Ree. I knew she needed it more than I did.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'How could a 15 year old boy love his sister so much? Wouldn't you think she was annoying?' Well, Ariadne was my only family, and even if she was annoying, it would be hard to get irritated with her, being all we have is each other and a bale of hay.

**Short chappie! Bwahahaha! Sorry folks, but I've been writing a while. I think I'm done for today. Love ya anyway.**

**-Kitty**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth's POV

I scurried around, one arm over my chest, one trying to cover everything else. I was trying to find scraps or something to sew myself a hasty dress. I had absolutely nothing, reason being my stepmother had been on her way up the stairs just after I decided to run away. I needed _something. _It couldn't be anything rich-looking either, because I would be recognized instantly as the princess.

I scanned my surroundings, trying to find something, anything. Alleyways, fields, abandoned residences, and a graveyard…

A graveyard.

Damn.

I searched for anything recently dug, anything with slightly less eaten away clothes. I was lucky enough to spot a fresh mound, maybe two or three days old. I memorized the shape and number on the grave and set out towards the shed where a shovel was sure to be. I hoped she had nice clothes.

Percy's POV

I had just gotten home from my job and was in the backyard, harvesting vegetables with my sister. We were digging with our hands since Gabe wouldn't cough up the stupid shovel. "Hey, Ree, why don't you go and grab my gloves, my hands are all blistered." We had played rock-paper-scissors to decide who had to do the carrots, since they always give us blisters from pulling on them. I had won, but Ariadne had broken out the puppy eyes, and I was forced to harvest the carrots.

"Alright, carrot-lover. I'll get you your gloves." She looked pretty smug.

"That's it; you're doing them next time!"

"No, but-"

"No buts. Go get my gloves, future carrot-lover." Ah, the sole perk of being fifteen with no parents. You can tell your sister what to do.

"Fine, but I'm going to sulk until you say sorry."

"Sulk away, li'l sis." She finally set out to get the leather gloves I had swiped from the palace gardener, Katiana Gardener.

I kept pulling, even though it hurt. Blisters covered my hands. How was I going to work tomorrow?

And then, suddenly…

CRASH!

What the heck was that?

I ran into the grove, which is where the noise was coming from. It sounded pretty big.

About 30 yards in I saw it.

There was a girl on the ground, about fifteen, maybe fourteen. She had long, curly blonde hair, and a dress with lots of holes. Her whole body was covered with dirt, and she had twigs caught in her locks. A big chunk of her hair, however, was missing, and she had a knife in her hand. I decided to stay back and watch what she did.

She swore a bit first, and then took the knife to her hair and started cutting. It got shorter and shorter until it was just ragged and shoulder length. After, she tore a piece off of her dress and wrapped it around her head, covering her hair completely.

What a weird girl.

** Okay guys! Hope you liked it!**

**Bai!**

**-Kitty**


	5. Thank you!

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm so happy my story is doing so well! I have 6 reviews, 9 favorites, 22 followers, and over 1,000 views! That's amazing! I'm so flattered that you like my story. In honor of you guys, I'm going to make a promise. It's going to be hard to keep, but I'm going to do it!**

**I'm going to do absolutely everything in my power to update as often as I can, and make my chapters better, and really think my chapters through before I post them. I may not be able to update every week because of the last two promises, but what you read will be better. I love you guys! X'D**

**-Kitty, the very very happy author!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**I kept my promise, even wif da virus. The virus is gone now, but I still have 5 other stories to write, so go easy on me. Okay…I'm done now…**

I was awakened by the thump of my body falling out of my tree I had slept in that night. I had been so exhausted; I'd fallen asleep while cutting my hair. Thank goodness I didn't drop my knife though! I would never find it again most likely if that had happened.

After finishing my "common look," I marched over to the small estate to ask for a job. On my way through the bushes, though, I stumbled over something. Something big.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" a deep voice yelled. It was coming from whatever I tripped on…

Oh.

Oh shit.

The man stood up and looked me over angrily. He was very handsome, even with a dark scowl on his face. He had shaggy, straight black hair, and eyes a bright, lively, and, well, at the moment, angry, sea-green color. His nose came to an attractive point at the end, and his lips were full, but in a handsome, guyish way. He was tanned and very fit, with toned muscles, and seemed quite healthy. I guessed he was the lord of the manor, from the way he looked at me so angrily, probably because I was trespassing or something. I decided to gather all I knew from watching servants with their masters and attempt to address this man appropriately, being I was a street rat at the moment.

I took a mental deep breath. Whooo, ok, you're good, Annabeth. Let's do this.

I got down on my hands and knees and started blubbering, rather well, actually. This being exactly what I saw Nathy do when Lord Jacobs was upset with him, I would say I was doing okay. Or maybe not…what's that face?

All of the anger just sort of flushed out of him, and the scowl was replaced with the perfect example of the "WTF?!" look. Okay, maybe I was overdoing it. I guessed Nathy was just really over reactive and emotional or something.

I stood up and brushed off my dress and looked up at him and curtsied and said, as innocently as possible, "Forgive me, m'lord, di'int no this was yer land an' all, so sorry, sir, I'll be goin, juss wonderin' if yer needed some ex'ra 'elp an' all, maybe." **(A/N you have no idea how fun it is to write this way XD) ** Still gave me that look though. Was my accent off? It seemed pretty accurate to me.

"I'm not the lord. That's Gabe."

"Really?" Oh crap. Major failure. Like, huge failure.

He laughed. "Yeah. I'm the everything boy, but if you want, you can work here. Gabe doesn't care, but you won't get paid, he'll just sort of…feed you. You might want to work at the castle too, but if you need a place to sleep, here is okay."

Huh. "Do you work at the castle?" I was so intrigued I forgot my accent.

"Yeah. I'm the everything boy there, too."

"So, could I stay here and work? All I need is something to eat and somewhere to sleep and I'm good." He gave me a strange look. I guessed he noticed the sudden change in speech. Oh well. Can't go back now.

"Yeah…" he said slowly, "You could totally stay here, we have plenty of hay bales up in the loft for a bed, so yeah." He paused a moment, then smiled. "I'm Percy. You are?"

Shit. I didn't have a name. I'd have to do my "On Da Spot" thinking. Hmmm…

"Mina. Mina Abraham."

**Okay. The end. Story over. No more Cinderella for you.**

**JK!**

**Thnx bai. Love ya,  
-Kitty**


	7. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

*4 months later*

"MINA! WHERE'S MY DINNER?"

"Coming, Gabriel. Just one moment." Mina slit the chicken and gave a piece to Ariadne. "You get to make sure it's 'safe to eat.'" She whispered. The young girl beamed and took a large hunk off of the chicken excitedly. She was looking lots healthier now, thanks to Mina's "extreme ninja food skillz," as she called them.

I watched Mina walk into the dining hall with the appetizers as I scrubbed the kitchen floor "earnestly." I wondered where she had learned to cook so well.

She came back in to grab the main course just as Ariadne left, munching on the chicken as she went. She had on a dress she had made herself; the stitches were miniscule and rather immaculate, and seemed to make the dress almost pretty, even though it was made entirely of rags. Along with her dress, she had an old apron tied around her waist, covered in different ingredients.

She had another rag tied over her boy-short hair, with dirt and cooking oil smeared all over her face. She even had some of the spices caught in her long eyelashes that flung out as she whipped her head around to look at me. She smiled evilly and spat on the floor, something I would have to clean up. I rolled my eyes and she smiled beautifully *cough* I mean, brightly.

"MINA!"

"Pardon me, Gabriel, be there in a jiff!" she said politely, while glaring pointedly at the door. After a minute passed she burst through the kitchen doors into the dining hall once again, a false grin shoved onto her delicate face. I wondered how she could deal with that cow without exploding everywhere. I know I sure had a hard time.

She came back in, an angry air surrounding her. She was red-faced and upset, her sharp gray eyes filled with fury. **(I'm eating pork while I write, and the pork is like, really good. I also might, possibly, possibly, possibly be listening to My Chemical Romance "SING.") **

** "**That f*cking pig tried to f*cking get in my f*cking pants, then he f*cking screamed at me and called me a f*cking princess! The nerve of some people! UGH!" Oh my god, there couldn't be a more perfect moment for me to tell her…

"I think you're a princess. Why is that so bad?"

Her face looked shocked, then morphed into fear. My heart sank. Why did I have to be so stupid? Of course Mina wouldn't be interested in me. I was her friend, not her soul-mate.

"Why on this Earth would you ever want to love _me?_"

I still had a chance! I decided to do something risky and dangerous, which is what second chances are for anyway.

I jumped up from the floor excitedly and swept her up in my arms bridal style, kissing her passionately. She was startled at first, but soon began to return the kiss.

I think I love second chances almost as much as I love Mina.

** THEY GOT TOGETHER! YAY!**

**gtg, lovelies. thnx bai**

**Love ya,  
Kitty**


End file.
